Steel Eyes: A Song of The Lioness Story
by TheArcher7741
Summary: Eli is a runaway who wants to become a warrior. She meets George, and becomes a page. Possibly OC x Canon Character, IDK who yet. Lame summary. Sorry. T to be safe.
1. It's Eli

**This is my first entry, and if it sucks, it's cause I can't figure this out. Standard disclaimers apply- If I was Tamora Pierce, Faithful would have made it at the end of Lioness Rampant. **

**Elise has always been on her own, and still is as she makes her way to Corus. But, she makes some unexpected friends, and finds a new cause. Takes place around the beginning of Alanna: The First Adventure. This is possibly OC x Canon Character. Possibly… Gonna see how this works out first. Enjoy! Rate and Review!**

**Annnnnddddd-GO**

The Dancing Dove was buzzing quietly, considering it was early in the evening and the heavy drinkers hadn't yet arrived. George Cooper, the recently crowned King of Thieves, sat at the head of the table with his feet up. He looked on at his Court, glad that they had finally accepted him as their leader. He couldn't believe that it was only three months ago that he had conquered the position, and he was only seventeen.

Suddenly, the room burst into chaos as two swearing and shouting people crashed through the door. George looked up to see Marek Swiftknife, his rival, arguing with a young woman. That was a stretch; actually, she seemed to be younger than George. Marek was practically dragging her by the end of her braided ponytail towards George, and both were shouting obscenities at each other.

"This-" Marek paused to yank the girl's black ponytail- "Was caught stealing weapons, clothing, and food, and, clearly, had no intent of turning over the required percentage to you." The girl twisted and sunk her teeth into Marek's hand. He swore.

The entirety of the Dancing Dove had their eyes on them.

"Marek," George whispered with a deadly calm. "You're causing a scene. Take the girl upstairs, and I will speak to her." The older man nodded at his younger superior. Swiftknife led the girl up the stairs and locked her in George's room.

"What's your name?" Marek asked. The girl just glared at him. Her black hair had become loose and trailed around her shoulders. Without giving the man another look, she turned her back and began to tightly braid her hair again. Marek rolled his eyes and left the room.

George was coming up the stairs as he was going down. "What did she steal?" He asked Swiftknife.

"A dagger. Crossbow. Provisions for a week and men's breeches and cotton shirt. You gonna cut off her ear?"

George laughed. "I'm not sure. We haven't seen her around before, have we?" He asked thoughtfully.

"No."

"That's what I thought…" George continued up the stairs and entered his room. The girl was perched on the windowsill, trying to jimmy the lock with the stolen dagger.

"And where d'you think you're going, lass?" George drawled.

"Anywhere but here," The girl replied, eyes never straying from the lock. There was a click as the lock opened. George crossed the room in long strides and leaned against the window.

"Don't try it," He advised. The girl looked him in the eye, and received the full intensity of her steely glare. Her icy grey eyes glittered, framed by long lashes.

"May I ask your name?" He asked, cocking his head, smirking.

"Eli," The girl replied.

"That ain't a girl's name."

"I most certainly will not be called Elise, so you will address me as Eli." George raised an eyebrow. She spoke like a noble, but acted like a rogue.

"Well, _Eli,_" He drawled, reaching out to tug on her braid. "I'm George, King of the Court of the Rogue."

"You act like it's an esteemed title." George was taken aback by this Eli's cheek. He also sort of respected it.

"Hm. You were caught stealing, and am I right to assume you had no intentions of turning over the percentage of the spoils demanded by the Court?" George asked, fully knowing the answer.

"Yep," Eli responded, popping the _p_.

"Why?"

"I needed a knife, I was hungry, and I could've used some new clothes," She said, gesturing to the dirty rags she wore. "I'm just trying to make my way in life."

"What do you plan to do with your life?" George asked curiously.

"I plan to be a warrior maiden, but I don't know how I'm to go about becoming one." Eli said. She wondered why she was being so honest with this "King". She plopped down on the floor. "Mind if I stay the night?"

George had a funny feeling about this girl, like he did when he saw the small red-haired boy riding in the other day. His Gift was definitely trying to tell him something…

"Yes," He replied, surprising himself. "We can talk to Solom about getting you a room. Would you like something to eat?" The girl –_Eli_- George corrected himself- nodded.

"I haven't eaten since Barony Olau," She said.

"We can talk about your plans to become a warrior maiden over dinner," George smiled.


	2. Sloshed

Second chapter, ONWARD HO! Sorry the entire first chapter was in bold; I'm still trying to figure this thing out. Standard disclaimers apply: I only own Eli. Enjoy, rate and review!

George led Eli down the stairs and back to the common room of the Dancing Dove. The sound had escalated greatly, and George could see why. Red Nell had shown up.

Eli moved behind George, as if she was trying to hide. George wheeled around.

"The rogues don't bite," He grinned, then paused. "Well, not that hard, anyways." Eli laughed. 

"I'm not afraid of you," She said. He pushed her up against the wall and pressed a knife against her throat.

"You should be, lass," He said gravely. She kneed him in the gut, whirled him a round, and pressed a knife of her own at his back.

"You're a tough one, ain't ye?" George laughed. Eli stepped back and fearlessly walked into the common room. He watched her sit down at the right hand side of his "throne". The entire common room fell silent for the second time that night as the short, skinny girl dressed in ragged men's clothes sat.

"Paint a picture, it'll last longer," She called, and immediately the Dove erupted in chaos again, once its patrons realized she was just another rogue.

George sat next to her, shaking his head and smiling.

"You got comfy quickly, lass," He noted. Eli grinned, and put her scuffed, falling-apart boots on the table. George waved over Solom, the innkeeper.

"Ale, for me and the lass," He said. Eli turned to look at him.

"I don't drink," She said.

"Really?" George drawled, leaning forward. "This'll be interesting, then." One of Solom's serving girls brought two mugs and slammed them on the table. Eli looked warily at the foaming liquid.

"I knew it," George said. "All talk no backbone." He took a long swig of the ale. "Woman warrior, my-"

"Oh, shut it!" Eli cried, and took a huge gulp of the drink. It seared like fire down her throat, leaving her with a pleasant aftertaste and a lighter head.

"That's… good," She said, surprised.

Half an hour later, she was shooting stronger stuff, in a drinking competition with Red Nell.

George had drunk just as much, but was holding his alcohol much better than the red-eyed, staggering Eli.

"Solom," He whispered. "How much does it take to get a ninety-seven pound girl drunk?"

"About one of those shot glasses," Solom replied.

"She's up to nine." George crossed the common room to stand at Eli's side.

"Lass, ain't you tired?" He asked, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I dunno, Georgie," She slurred. "Iss all furzzy…" As if on cue, Red Nell fell over, his face in his ale. Eli looked up, smiling.

"I've winned!" She cried, and then looked at George. "Why, Georgie, when did you get 'ere?"

"Okay, lassie," He picked her up off the chair and stood her on her feet. She wobbled.

"Rishpah told me I'm shloshed. She's yer coushin, ain't she? She don't look like you." Eli slurred.

"Eli, you're drunk."

"I'm not look like as drunk as I am!" Eli leaned against George.

"Solom, is there an open room?" George called.

"No, sir! All full tonight!" Solom shouted back.

"Damn," George muttered under his breath. "Lass, you'll be sharing my room tonight."

It didn't look as if Eli cared. Maybe she wasn't comprehensive enough to. George half-carried, half-dragged her up the stairs his room.

"What're ye trying to do, George?" She slurred as he pushed her towards his bed.

"Nothin' dishonorable, lass, jus' get some sleep." Eli flopped on the bed and crawled beneath the covers.

"Fanks for ev'ryfing," Eli mumbled. George laid on top of the covers on the other side of the bed, propped up on one elbow to look at Eli. He rolled and blew out the candle on the bedside table. Darkness filled the room, and everything was quiet. George laid back on the pillows, hands folded on his stomach. He looked into the darkness, painfully aware of Eli sleeping next to him.

Who was the mysterious girl? What made George trust her? How did she plan to become a warrior maiden? She certainly could fight, if her demonstration on the stairs was any testament to her skill.

"George, I am sooooo drunk."

"Go to sleep, Eli."


	3. Looking the Part

Third chapter- HERE WE GO! Standard disclaimers, yada yada. Thanks, spazzysassyangel, for the great reviews. No, getting drunk does not prove Eli as a warrior, but, she's untrained, and I thought it was funny. Yesterday was off, anyways. Enjoy, rate and review!

George woke before Eli, just as sunlight was filtering in through the window. He looked at the sleeping girl, his inky black tresses splayed over the pillow. A small part of him said that he wouldn't mind waking up to that every day. The rest of him slapped that small part.

Eli stirred briefly, and then her eyes snapped open, the iron gaze meeting hazel. She sat up, then immediately laid back down. She clutched her head.

"Ohhhhh my head…." She groaned. George leaned over her.

"Hung over, lass?" He asked. She opened one gray eye.

"Not so loud. Turn off the light."

"Can't turn off the sun."

"I hate you."

George laughed. "You're the one who took a drinking challenge with Red Nell!"

"Get out of my face, Cooper."

"I'll go and get my mother's hangover remedy," He said good-naturedly, then left the room.

Eli sat up, clutching her head. Her tongue felt heavy, and everything was too loud. This was the last time she was going to be goaded into drinking. She forced herself to stand and adjust the rags she wore. Her black hair had come out of its braid, which she quickly remedied.

How was she going to become a warrior, anyways? She was too old to join the Shang, and she was a girl, which out ruled becoming a knight.

Or did it? What if she masqueraded as a boy? There was no one to say otherwise; none of her family was in Court. She could forge a letter from her father. No one could say it was forged, because they had never met him or seen his handwriting. Her scheming would be loads easier if she wasn't hung over.

She laughed bitterly. Her father schemed easily, hung over or not. He wanted her to become a lady and go to the palace. Well, she was going to the palace, but certainly not as a lady.

George returned shortly with the hangover cure. She took it gratefully, as the pain behind her eyes disappeared and the light became painless.

"Thanks," She said.

"Anytime. Now, I barely know you," George said.

"And?"

"If we're to be friends, I would like to get to know you." George said frankly.

"Who said I wanted to be your friend?" Eli laughed.

"Actually, I've just decided you don't have a choice."

"You're a character, Cooper."

"I'm serious, lass! How do you plan to become a fighter if you don't know someone who has connections? Who'll keep the rogues off you're back? Who'll keep an eye on you when you need it? It's just common sense."

"Yes, I will feel better with a thief at my back," Eli smiled. "But I guess you're right."

"I always am."

"Just ask your questions."

"Where are you from?" He asked.

"The Grimhold Mountains. My father is the Lord of the collective lands and fiefs." Eli replied, glancing out the window briefly.

"Why did you run? The daughter of a Lord must have a pretty easy life," George asked softly.

"He wanted me to become someone I wasn't. A lady, who would marry another nobleman, and be proper, and educated, and soft, and pretty. He kept me home longer, to try and teach me the proper mannerisms of Court. He was going to send me to the convent, so I could learn to become what he wanted; Lady Elise of the Mountains, with a noble husband and pretty, clean children," She sighed. "I just wanted to be Eli."

"So you ran," George said. Eli looked down.

"Yes, I ran. I put on boy's clothes and traveled on foot through Tortall. It was hard, but I didn't care. I thought I would become a warrior, and fight for the king."

"Lass," George said softly. "You're either mental, or the bravest person I've met."

"I'd like to be considered brave, but insane is much more logical."

George snorted. "Try as you might to be roguish, but you still talk like a noble."

Eli smiled grudgingly. "I guess I do. Teach me how to be a rogue, then. And teach me hand-to-hand combat," She said. "I've decided what I'm to do. I'm going to the palace, and I'm going to become a knight."

George looked surprised that she had decided so quickly. "And how do you plan to do that, lass? They don't take girls."

"I'll cut my hair, and bind my chest flat," She said, blushing as she forced the last part out. George stared unabashedly at her chest.

"I don't think that's necessary, lass. There's nothing there, yet." Eli swatted at him.

He got serious again. "You're goin' to 'ave to be tough," He said.

"I crossed at least a third of Tortall alone and on foot," She reminded him. He continued.

"I do have a thing or two to teach you about knife fighting and hand-to-hand," He offered, and stood, putting out a hand. Eli took the hand, and allowed George to pull her to her feet.

"I do know something, myself," She said.

"Show me," George instructed.

Eli didn't hesitate to spring forward and punch him in the face, catching him off guard.

"Good," George said, rubbing his jaw. He jumped forward, and landed a kick on her ribs. He followed it with an uppercut that caught her under the chin. "But not that good."

"Where do you get off hitting a girl?" Eli complained as George drilled her in blocks, punches and kicks.

"You said yourself that you didn't want to be a girl!" He drawled in reply.

An hour later, George called a halt.

"We should be sendin' you off soon," He said.

"What?"

"Today most boys will be headin' up to the palace to become pages. You should join them," He said. "You timed this well."

"I'm not ready!"

"Come 'ere, lass," George said. She warily walked up to him.

"Turn," He said, and spun her so she faced away from him. One of his hands gripped her shoulder, and she heard him pull a knife from a sheath. She tensed.

"Aw, man up. I'm jus' gonna cut yer hair." He said, and picked up the end of her braid. He brought the knife to the back of her neck, where the braid came off her head. George brought the knife straight up while Eli closed her eyes. A minute later, the rogue chuckled.

"You can open your eyes, lass," He said, and turned her around. He was holding her night-colored braid in one hand, still intact. He held his knife in the other.

"Look in the blade," He instructed, passing it to her. She glanced at herself in the reflective surface. Her hair was chopped short but in a clean fashion, and she realized it was just a neater version of the way George wore his own dark hair.

She whirled to look at him.

"Because I cut hair all the time!" He said, holding his hands up. "What'd ye expect, lass?"

Eli rolled her eyes.

"You really do look considerably more like a boy," George said. Then his eyes dropped to her chest. "But, you really should do something about that."

"You called me flat earlier."

"Not that flat, lass."

Silence.

"I've got some, er, bandages that you can, er, use," He said uncomfortably. Eli felt the same way, and could only manage a nod.

Silence again.

"… I'll go get them, then."

"I'll be here,"" Eli said, sitting on the bed. She ran a hand through her now-short hair, relishing the freedom it gave her. No more flyaway strands, re-braiding, or long washing sessions.

George returned with clean linen bandages, along with men's clothes. No, not just men's clothes, expensive men's clothes. Noblemen's clothes. Black pants, a black cotton shirt, and a grey tunic embroidered with silver.

"If you're to be a nobleman's son, you're to look the part," He explained, and left her alone.

She dressed, and tried to make herself so flat that it hurt. George had also left a pair of sturdy black leather boots, which she pulled on before making her way down to the common room, where George and his brown-haired, dark-eyed rival and second-in-command Marek where sitting.

"There you are, friend!" George exclaimed when she came down the stairs. "Marek, meet one of my "noble" friends," He said, with a wink at the noble part. "He'll give us word about the going-on in the palace," He explained. Marek waved a greeting as Eli sat down.

"George, what happened to that girl we brought in last night? I swear, if you hadn't taken her last night, I would have." Marek said, nudging George with his elbow. Eli tried not to let her eyes bug out of her head. This was the man that smacked her and called her curses. How ironic.

"What was her name, anyways?" Marek continued.

George laughed. "Hell if I know."

"So, "noble" friend," Marek addressed Eli. "How long have you been in Corus?"

"I just arrived," Eli replied, making her voice a little bit lower.

"Well, my friend must leave now," George said carefully. "See you around, Marek." George began to lead Eli towards the door.

"Hey, George, get me that girl's name!" Marek called. Once George and Eli were outside the Dancing Dove, she turned on George.

"You made me sound like a prostitute!" She hissed.

"No, I made Elise sound like a prostitute. You're Eli, ain't ye?"


	4. Meeting the Others

My friend went hunting, and sort of shot up my plot bunnies. So, this might get a little off, until my bunnies repopulate themselves. In the meanwhile, I will type away, very snug in my plot bunny scarf. (It was an apology gift.) Enjoy, rate and review!

George and Eli strode through the market place towards the palace, ignoring any looks directed at the odd couple.

Rogue and nobleman chatted amiably the whole way.

"George," Eli said, suddenly stricken. "Most pages start at age ten. I'm fourteen!"

"Tell them what ye told me. Your father kept you home longer to build up yer knowledge and skills. You can handle a sword and bow already, right?" George asked. Eli nodded.

"Good. Maybe they'll make an exception once they see your skill range."

"It won't take them long to see it."

"Then you'll 'ave to act like you're better than ye are!" George exclaimed. "Have some sense!"

Eli was quiet. "I don't want to come across as arrogant," She replied.

George laughed. "That's all you're worried about, lass? You'll find a balance."

Soon they were at the gates. George gently secured a silver cloak around Eli's shoulders.

"Now, you come down and visit the Dancing Dove whenever ye can," He said, looking her in the eye. Those steely gray eyes…

"Yes."

"As in, try to come down tonight."

"George, I'll be busy!"

He smiled. "Just come down whenever ye can," He repeated. Eli nodded, and George took off in the opposite direction. She steeled herself and called up to the guard at the gate.

"I am Eli of the Mountains, here to become a knight under King Roald!" She called, and her slightly higher girl voice broke through her slightly lower boy voice at the end. The guardsman grinned, thinking it was just the boy's nerves.

"This way, Master Eli," The guardsman said, and opened the gate to lead the raven haired _boy _into the palace.

"That way, and you shall speak to the Champion, Sir Gareth the Elder," The guardsman said.

Time passes as Eli speaks with Gareth of Naxen. He is taken aback by her age, but thankfully buys the story of her father adding to her education. He instructs her to show him everything she knows about archery and sword fighting. Satisfied, he decides that she should be promoted to third year page.

"Lad, you're smart. You're a bit small for your age, but I think its better that you start off as a third year page. You know everything a third year knows, anyways," He said kindly.

"Thank you, your Grace," Eli said politely, and turned to leave.

"One more thing, youngling," Sir Gareth said. Eli turned.

"How's your father, Lord Kilian?"

"He's dead, sir," Eli replied quietly, with an edge of bitterness. "He drank himself to death."

Sir Gareth nodded, and waved a hand, dismissing the page. "Wait," He said, halting the page for the second time.

"Who is the heir?"

"I'm the heir, sir."

"Who's running the fiefs and fesses?"

"Duren Wytchesson, sir. The Wytchessons have served the Mountain Lords for centuries. I trust him with my life." Duren was the father Eli never had, and taught her everything she knew. (For you who don't understand- Duren is to Eli as Coram is to Alanna. Get it now?)

"Ah, I see," The Training Master said, and dismissed Eli once again. She hurried out before her could call her back.

And she ran right into the chest of another page. A tall blonde boy with an expressive scowl blocked her way.

"Excuse me," She said quietly.

"Well, is this the Lord Eli of the Mountains we've heard about?" The boy said. He spit his _s's_ in her face.

"Well, is this the snot that eavesdrops we've heard about?" Eli mimicked back bravely, putting her hands on her hips.

"Aren't you a pert little country boy?" The blonde sneered.

"Why are you talking to yourself?" Eli snapped in return. The boy pushed her to the ground.

"I'm sorry; did I ruin your dress clothes?" He smirked. Eli eyed him up and down, and pulled herself into a crouch. She kicked one leg around, knocking his legs out from under him.

"You little-"He started, stood up, and grabbed Eli by the collar, pulling her off the ground. He lifted a fist to her face.

"Malven!" Someone shouted. A tall, dark-haired, dark-eyed boy gracefully strode into view, moving like a cat. "Put the page down and return to your girlfriend. Her stable needs mucking out," The boy said, before breaking into a smug grin. When the blonde walked away muttering, he turned to Eli.

"Don't mind Ralon of Malven," He said. "He's a bully." He extended his hand. "I'm Alexander of Tirragen, and my friends call me Alex."

"I'm Eli of the Mountains," She replied, shaking his hand. He raised a dark eyebrow.

"Doesn't Lord Kilian only have a daughter?" Eli's heart stopped. Her gray eyes widened as she fumbled for an answer. Thankfully, she was saved form replying by a burly boy with brown curls.

"Alex!" He exclaimed. "You'll never believe who I, um, _ran_ into!" He grinned.

"Ralon of Malven?" Alex guessed, dark eyes twinkling.

"Muttering about _that damn Tirragen and the Mountain barbarian_. Now, I know you're that damn Tirragen, but I've yet to meet the Mountain barbarian," The other boy smiled.

"I'm that barbarian," Eli said, holding out a hand. "Eli of the Mountains."

"Raoul of Goldenlake," The boy shook her hand. "Well met, Eli. I hear you're already a third year." She stammered again.

"His father kept him home longer to teach him more," Alex offered. Eli wondered where everyone got their information.

"When do you start lessons?" Raoul asked.

"Tomorrow," Eli replied. Raoul grinned.

"Good. Now we have some time to 'initiate' you," Raoul smirked. Alex elbowed him.

"He's kidding," Alex said. Eli smiled.

"Have you a horse, Eli?" Raoul asked. Eli shook her head.

"Market day; you're getting a horse," Raoul said firmly. "You're not going to want to deal with the hard-mouthed steeds they give the pages. Now, come on, you need to meet Jon, Francis, and Gary." Raoul put a hand on her shoulder and steered the stricken page down the corridor. Alex walked behind them, considering the way Eli hadn't replied to his question.

Didn't Lord Kilian only have a daughter? The Lady of the Mountains and his mother were close. He was a toddler when the little girl had been born. Little Elise… He had never met Eli before at the Mountain Lord's estate.

Eli blocked Raoul out as she was basically dragged down the corridor. Why did Alexander of Tirragen look so familiar? Tirragen… Oh, no. She had grown up with Alexander of Tirragen, when she still went as Elise. There was even talk of an arranged marriage…

Her revelation brought her to a halt. Alex kept walking, absorbed in thought as well. He bumped into her back, and she jumped away.

"Sorry," He said, searching her gray eyes that were so familiar. "So," He began. "I had thought that Lord Kilian only had a daughter, before Lady Eriane died." Eli reddened again.

"My sister," She choked out. "My younger sister, Elise." She fought the color in her cheeks as she regained control of the situation.

"My family is close friends with yours. How come I had never seen you around during our visits?"

"I was away with my manservant, Duren. He trained me night and day."

Alex nodded, satisfied for a moment with Eli's lie. "I grew up with Elise. I fancy we were quite close," He said, mostly to himself. Eli almost reddened again. They were close. He was ten and she nine when they had last seen each other five years ago.

_"I'm going to become a knight, Elise," Alex said, his chest puffed out. Elise huffed and looked into the lake. The two children were perched on the docks of Lake Tirragen. _

_ "I wish I could be a knight," She growled. Alex laughed. _

_ "You're going to the convent, and you're gonna be a lady!" He said. She stuck her tongue out at him. _

_ "And," He grinned. "You're gonna learn to sew, and wear dresses," Her eyes widened. _

_ "I don't wanna!" Elise cried. _

_ "And you're gonna learn how to walk pretty, and put on face-paint…" He was on a roll now. Elise put her hands over her ears. _

_ "La la la…" She went on as Alex continued. _

_ "And then you're gonna come to Court and marry a suitor!" He finished. She stopped. _

_ "I'm not gonna do that." She said, glaring at Alex. _

_ "You don't have a choice," Alex smirked. She stood up and crossed her arms._

_ "Who's gonna make me?" She said defiantly. "Certainly not you, Alex!" She put a bare foot on Alex's back and with a push, sent him sprawling into the lake. He landed with a splash, and pulled himself back onto the dock to grab the thin, laughing Elise and throw _her_ into the lake._

"I didn't see her much, and even less now that she's at the convent," Eli managed to get out. Alex nodded again.

"Now that you two are done catching up, let's find Jon, Gary, and Francis!" Raoul urged impatiently.

Eli uttered a hoarse laugh. "Dragging the new guy all over the palace already? Is that how things work here?"

Raoul just laughed and launched into a story about the other new guy, a first-year page named Alan. He said she would like him.

They turned a corner and Raoul bumped into a tall boy with dark hair and sapphire eyes. He carried himself like royalty.

"Hello, Jon!" Raoul grinned. "Meet Eli of the Mountains. He's been made a third-year page already."

"So I've heard," Jon smiled. Jon… Prince Jonathan of Conte!

"Hey, Jon, where's that new page?" A new voice asked from the hall behind Prince Jonathan.

"Over here, Gary!" He called. Another brown-haired boy and a blonde boy turned the corner.

"Eli, meet Gareth the Younger of Naxen, and Francis of Nond. I'm Jonathan, but you can call me Jon," The Prince extended his hand.

"Prince?" Eli fought to keep her voice steady.

"Jon," he corrected. Eli took a deep breath and shook his hand, then Gary's, then Francis's.

"Gary, where's Alan?" Raoul asked. Gary cursed and looked around.

"Where'd that little fire-hair go?" He said.

"You lost the page you're sponsoring already?" Alex said, fighting back a grin.

"Sponsor?" Eli asked. It seemed like she was just repeating a word from every sentence.

"An older page that helps out a younger page," Jon explained.

"I'll be yours," Alex offered.

"Thanks," Eli said, self-consciously.

"Good," Gary said, clasping his hands in a very businesslike manner. "Who wants lunch?"


	5. A Whole Mess of Things

The plot bunnies have recovered, and are off the extinction list! Hurrah! Enjoy, rate, and review!

Eli met Alan, and while she did like him, she had to admit there was something different about the younger boy.

Eli had gotten far more comfortable with the Prince and his friends over lunch. They were hilarious, and played off each other for laughs. Her face hurt from laughing so hard. After lunch, they said that they had afternoon lessons, and they would see her around.

Alex had told her where her room was, and she was heading up there now. Someone said that her bags had arrived, and she knew that she had no bags.

On her way to her room, she caught the eye of none other than Ralon. He was leaning against a wall, looking for the entire world as if he had been waiting for her.

"Nobody knocks me down and gets away with it," He said. He grabbed her arms and pulled them over her head by her wrists. He put one foot on her shoes to hold her feet down, and with his free hand, punched her, repeatedly. He was bigger, and she was vulnerable.

After a thorough beating, he left her on the floor in a heap. She steeled herself and told herself not to cry. Never cry.

Eli dragged herself down the hall to her room and locked the door. On the bed were a chest and two leather travel bags. Forgetting her possibly broken nose and black and blue face, she opened them. In the chest was a sword, in a silver scabbard. The hilt was wrought with onyx and had her family's crest inscribed on it. There was a bow made of yew and a quiver of silver-tipped arrows. Also among the weapons was the family heirloom, a silver belt knife with an eagle on the hilt. A letter, still sealed, was tucked into the sheath.

It was addressed to Eli of the Mountains, and she opened it.

_Dearest Eli,_

_ I had a feeling you had run off to the palace eventually. I have sent your things ahead of you, in hopes that they would reach you as you reach the palace. That is, if you are still in one piece, you stupid girl. Crossing Tortall, all on your own! I am not even going to ask what you were thinking, because I know what the answer is. The fiefs are practically running themselves; there are no problems. I know you are losing interest already due to your small attention span, so I bid you good luck. In addition, say hello to Duke Gareth of Naxen for me. _

_ Your friend,_

_Duren Wytchesson_

Eli smiled, and then winced. She returned to rummaging through the bags and chest Duren had sent for her.

Underneath her weapons were some of the clothes bearing the trademark silver and black of the Mountains. The emblem, a striking eagle wrought in silver, was present on every article of clothing. Underneath the men's clothes was a single silver dress, along with a pendant with the eagle on it. They were Eli's mother's things that had been outgrown.

In one travel bag was a bag of gold nobles, presumably from the fund Father had hidden away. It lay along with Eli's hunting horn, from her first hunting trip. Duren had also packed her falconry equipment; leather arm brace and lure, along with the thong used to anchor the bird. She thought longingly of the birds back home. In the second were a compass and an astrolabe. Eli smiled at the inside joke between her and Duren about her feeling lost in life. There was a small, straight reed pipe with poison-tipped darts; a favorite of Eli's. There also was a small silver piccolo, one of the instruments she had been taught to play. Good thing; most of the boys were expected to learn how to play an instrument.

After searching the bags, Eli sat down on her bed and began to play a melody on the flute. It was fast in some parts, slow in others, and was in the minor key. The effect was a melancholy, almost haunting sound. It gave her chills just playing it. A knock on the door roused her from her playing.

"Who is it?" She called.

"Your sponsor, Alex," Alex replied formally.

She frantically wondered how she was going to hide the evidence of the beating she took from Ralon from Alex.

"I'm here to give you your uniform for tomorrow," He called.

"Just leave it there; I'm not feeling so well!"

"Eli, let me in!" There was a clicking sound, and Alex pushed the door open. Eli jumped across the room and blew out the candle so that the only light was the little amount from the hall.

"And now it's dark." Alex commented dryly.

"How'd you get in?" Eli demanded.

"You'd be surprised at the amount of times Raoul and Gary have locked me out of my room and hidden my key. Hide yours or you'll resort to carry around lock picks too."

"I don't feel well, Alex. Leave, or I'll end up losing my lunch on you." There was a fumbling as Alex crossed the room in the dark. Eli moved away from the sound to sit on the bed, unwittingly clearing the way for Alex to get to the candle.

He lit it, and the light cast shadows about the room.

Eli turned her head, but he saw the black eye, split lip, and broken nose anyways.

"What happened?" He demanded. "It was Ralon, wasn't it?" He continued without an answer.

"I fell down the stairs." Eli said.

"Did you even go down stairs today?"

"I fell down in the process of going up."

"Of all the excuses in the book…"

Eli grinned. "But it has so much tradition," She said. Cue flashback.

_The day before Alex left to become a page, another boy had beaten him up. He had told his father that he had fallen down whilst running. Elise did not buy it, and personally went searching for the boy that had hurt her friend. _

_ A boy had been bragging about beating up the Lord of Tirragen's son, so she went after him. To her dismay, he was fourteen and two heads taller. She contented herself with pitching stones at him from behind a tree until he was black and blue all over. _

"Ralon helped you fall, didn't he?" He said. Eli looked away.

"Just drop it, Alex," she said. He finally nodded, and dropped the uniform on her bed next to where she sat.

"Wear that tomorrow," He advised. "Have you any weaponry?" He asked.

"Only the finest from my father's armory," She replied.

"Bring it tomorrow. You're the page who supposedly knows it all already, so they might expect you to have your own sword and bow. And know how to hold them both."

"I already know, Alex." Duren had taught her almost everything she knew, but way back when, Alex had taught her some of what he knew. But she wasn't going to say that and have her identity come out.

"How's your sister?" He asked suddenly, taking a seat on her bed. "You said she's at the convent." He gave her a measuring look. "I didn't think she would go that easy." Dark eyes matched gray as Eli grasped for words again.

"She didn't," She choked. "It took a lot of persuasion. She was all for being a knight." She forced a laugh.

"Will she ever come to Court?"

"I don't think so; too strong-minded. Now that Father is gone, she might just run off and join the Shang. It seems like the thing she would do." Eli said, trying to cover her bases for that day when her "sister" would be old enough to come to Court and she never showed.

"It does. Although, I think she might go for something a little bit more theatrical, don't you think?" Alex said softly. "I quite liked her." Eli's heart stopped for a second. "I didn't even mind hearing the talks of marriage." Her breath was shallow for a minute.

"I don't think she's one to settle down," She forced herself to say. "She was always so strong-minded. She's going to want to have adventures before even hearing about courting."

"I think you're right."

"Besides," Eli said, trying to grin. "You'd have to get my permission, right? Actually, she would need it too, since I'm now the man of the family."

Alex leaned in close. "Since when have you needed anyone's permission to do anything, Elise?" He said softly. Her heart caught in her chest, and the feeling only escalated as he leaned closer. He put a hand on her shoulder. Their foreheads were touching, and only a tiny movement would brush their lips together.

"What makes you think that cutting your hair will make me forget your face?" He asked quietly.

"Please, Alex, don't tell anyone!" Eli pleaded. He slid his hand to the base of her neck.

"And have you sent away? Never," He breathed, and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Alex, swear to me that you're not going to tell anyone," Eli gasped.

"I swear," Alex responded. "Your lip's bleeding again."

"I blame you."

Alex smiled. "Even all beat up; you're still the girl I've known for as long as I can remember."

"I'm kind of ticked off, seeing as it's not even been twenty-four hours and I've already been beaten to a pulp and had my identity realized," Eli sighed.

"No big deal; it's just me. And we'll get Ralon back later," Alex promised.

"Don't!" Eli exclaimed. "I can take care of myself," She said, a little more calmly.

"I see you're still as stubborn as a mule."

"Mmhmm."

"I haven't seen you in about four years. Catch me up," Alex said, propping his chin up with his hands.

"Well, I set off two weeks ago and hiked from the Mountains to here on foot," She began. "I reached Corus, chopped off my hair, and came here. Consider yourself caught up."

"Not what I meant. Start, let's see, the day I left."

"Well, that day you left, I cried. The next day I demanded that everyone call me Eli from there on out. It actually caught on."

"You cried?"

"Yes, I cried, you big idiot," Eli said, elbowing her old friend.

"Hey, who's talking about me?" Raoul strode into the room and took in Eli's multicolor face. The smile disappeared from his face.

"Did Ralon do that?" He asked in a threateningly low voice.

"I fell," Eli said.

"Up the stairs," Alex added sarcastically.

"Whose side are you on?"

"I'm going to kill that rat," Raoul said.

"No!" Eli burst. "I can take care of myself! I mean, I appreciate it, but…"

"You're a tough little guy, aren't you?" Raoul asked, smiling. "Alan said the same thing. He's tough too."

"Didn't you still beat up on Ralon anyways?" Alex asked. Raoul shushed him.

"The point is, Eli… Oh, I forget. Alex, do your job and sponsor him. Tell him what's going on tomorrow," Raoul urged.

"Right. Sword fighting first, then archery, then jousting…" Alex continued to list the classes they would have tomorrow.

"I suggest you bring those," Raoul added, motioning to the sword and bow lying on the bed. "People expect you to know quite an amount already."

"I told him that." Alex said.

"Well, now he's heard it twice."

Eli smiled. Raoul did a double take.

"Hey, I didn't notice your eyes before. They're a strange gray," He said.

"Stranger than Alan's purple lamps?" Eli asked. Raoul grinned and shook his head no.

"I thought not. Now leave me alone. Falling down a flight of stairs makes one tired," She tried to joke. Alex glared at her and Raoul gave her a sympathetic smile. She pushed the boys out of the room and locked the door.

She sat on her bed next to the things Duren had sent her. An impulsive thought made her grab the blowpipe and slip it up her sleeve, then grab the darts and tuck them into her belt. She pulled a black cloak from the chest, and after unclipping the eagle broach, slipped out of the open window.

She walked carefully, bent over nearly halfway. Once she reached the end of the roof, she lowered herself over the edge until her toes touched the windowsill below her. Balancing cautiously, she released the roof and crouched on the windowsill, preparing to drop again. She dared to glance into the room of the window, and nearly fell off her precarious perch.

The bright blue eyes of the Prince of Conte looked back at her. Eli stifled a shriek, and let herself drop. She hit the ground from a height of about twenty feet, and rolled before slapping her palm to disperse the impact force. She looked up to see Prince Jonathan leaning out of his window, and she quickly yanked the hood of her cloak over her head. Eli hurried into the shadows of night, going around the palace and out of the entrance she could exit on foot.

She trotted briskly until she reached the main road, and kept up the jog until she reached the marketplace.

The Dancing Dove was alive with light and sound. Eli pulled the hood closer over her head and slunk in the door. No one looked up as she crossed the room and plopped herself down at the left hand side on King George. Rispah sat on the right side of him, and they were engrossed in conversation.

"Lemonade, please," She asked Old Solom in a throaty voice, making sure her face was cloaked in shadow. The area above her black eye pounded, but she did not show any pain.

One of Solom's serving girls brought her a glass of lemonade, and Eli thanked her with a nod.

When George finished his conversation with Rispah, Eli turned to face him. The entire Dancing Dove fell silent.

"I've got news," She rasped melodramatically, knowing what a sight she was, with the black and blue face and nobleman's clothes.

"Come upstairs," George replied in low, serious voice. They headed up the stairs and into George's room, where Eli instantly fell apart. She laughed so hard she turned blue, and George was cackling as well. Tears ran down their faces until they could not remember just why they were laughing.

This sent them into hysterics again.

When they finally stopped, George looked into Eli's face.

"That Ralon of Malven is an arse, isn't he?"

"How'd you know?" Eli asked.

"I have my sources inside the palace. I really thought you'd last longer," He added.

"He held me down! He's-"

"Taller, heavier, stronger, and stupider than you. I know the boy. Been giving the young Trebond trouble as well."

"You know Alan?"

"Not yet, but I'm sure he'll stop down to visit. I dunno how I know, but it's my Gift telling me. It's told me something 'bout you, too. I just dunno what it is, yet," George shrugged. 

Then he smiled. "Were you lookin' at Rispah when you were talking? She looked like one of them noblewomen, watchin' a play in Court. Hilarious," He said. He screwed up his face and looked at her out of one eye. "I've got news," He said in the same gravelly voice she used.

"I didn't look like that!" Eli protested.

"With the swollen eye, it looked about the same. Now, why are you here, again?"

"You have the smallest mind, George Cooper. You told me yourself you wanted to see me tonight. I fell out of a window to get here!"

"Oh, did you now? I'm sorry. I just wanted t'see how you had made out," He said amiably.

"I'm leaving now."

"Wait, lass! I just want to wish you luck, and remind you not to be a stranger. Now you've got a reputation; people think you're my noble eye in the palace."

"You did that on purpose," Eli accused, then stifled a large yawn. It was late, and she was tired.

"Yep. Now, I suggest you run along back to your palace, and get some rest. Visit whenever you can, Eli," George said kindly. She nodded and exited the room.

George sat back on his bed, watching the girl leave. Her hair still shone in the light, short as it was. And those steely silver eyes…

Eli crept quietly back up to her room, and silently unlocked her door. She pushed the heavy wood open and walked inside, nearly jumping out of her skin when she saw a shadow sitting on her bed. Her first thought was Alex, but this figure had sapphire eyes in the place of onyx.

"Out late, Eli of the Mountains?" Prince Jonathan asked softly.

"Nerves, master. Needed to take a walk to clear the head," Eli mumbled in reply.

"So you left on the roof?"

"It's no fun without a challenge, Prince," Eli smiled faintly.

"You're a strange lad, Eli," Jonathan said.

"You're the one in my room."

"That's right. Now, get some sleep," Jonathan said. "I suggest you bring whatever weaponry you have already to the classes. People expect you to know something already."

"So I've been told," Eli muttered. "How'd you get in, anyways?"

"Raoul and Gary get a good laugh out of locking me out and hiding my key," He replied, holding up a set of lock picks similar to the ones Alex had.

Eli waited until he left and then nearly fell over with exhaustion. What a day it had been.


End file.
